


Stoppard Did It

by hanarobi



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-17
Updated: 2010-01-17
Packaged: 2017-10-06 09:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/52399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanarobi/pseuds/hanarobi





	Stoppard Did It

"Stoppard did it."

They stop in their discussion of fan fiction and its violation of the rights of authors to turn and look at him. He shrugs a shoulder slightly and takes another sip of his beer before continuing.

"With Hamlet. That's all *Rosencrantz and Guildenstern are Dead* really is. FanFiction. And it's even slash. Stoppard slashed Hamlet with that Alfred character."

"That's blasphemy. Did you actually read the play or just watch the movie?" Bean is not happy.

"But delightfully true. Well done, Elijah." Ian is pleased with him.

"Just fanfic with some gratuitous philosophy thrown in." Elijah is on a roll.

"Didn't know philosophy was ever gratuitous." Bean isn't backing down.

"Did *you* ever actually read the play?" Elijah throws back at him.

"Touché." This from Viggo, quirking an eyebrow at Bean. The kid had a point.

Elijah grins over the top of his pint and drinks more beer. He's getting the hang of these pub discussions.


End file.
